kakaankoorochi
by sakura-chan-haruno
Summary: es un fic de una amiga que me lo paso para publicarlo....es una historia basada en anko...que cuenta las cosas que le van pasando...tiene lemon


Fic

_Sentí que mi alma me condujo a aquel lugar, ese lugar que ahora es mi hogar, donde comparto miles de momentos, solo me falta algo, ese alguien que no puedo sustituir por una cosa, Siento que mi alma se pierde en el silencio, aún no entiendo como lo puedo amar..._

_El no es quien todos piensan, tal vez solo yo lo comprenda, porque lo amo, pero... pienso que en él hay algo que puede sentir, amar, compartir, confiar... solo que está tan centrado en sus objetivos, en su poder de destrucción, fue mi sensei, y mi amor... alguien en quien confiaba yo... el me traicionó, pero aún así cuando lo volví a ver, mis labios y mi ser lo volvieron a buscar, sentí que deseaba que agarrara mi rostro como lo solía hacer cuando niña... se que mis sentimientos por él son estúpidos, no valen de nada, porque él no acepta los sentimientos humanos... _

_Pero de algún modo u otro logré enamorarlo, aunque ahora no estamos juntos, se que estamos conectados en pensamiento y alma... es algo que no logro explicar, al principio tuve miedo de traicionar, pero luego solo me dejé llevar por sus ojos penetrantes, su sonrisa maliciosa y esa forma de hablarme tan irónicamente... Así es ahora solo me veo en este amplio lugar del cual no me quise alejar, lejos deje a mi amor por mantener mi fidelidad a mi aldea, ya hace bastante que ocurrió pero supongo que algún día lo volveré a ver..._

Capítulo 1:

El beso de la condena...

En la sala de senseis...

Vaya Anko, no sabía que estabas aquí... (Kakashi)

Pues si estoy acá, supongo que con un ojo no ves muy bien no? (Anko)

Si veo pero solo lo importante... (Kakashi)

Ah por eso no te ves en un espejo! Ya lo sabía debe ser muy duro querer verte! (Anko)

Oye... estás insinuando que soy feo... (Kakashi)

¿Tú que crees? (Anko)

Oigan dejen de pelear! Parecen niños... (Kurenai)

Bueh discúlpame si soy muy infantil (Anko)

Discúlpate con el mundo por existir! (Kakashi se rió)

JAJAJA! Gracioso cara de nabo! (Anko)

¿Porqué no miras más de cerca? Verás que no tengo cara de lo que dices... (Kakashi cerca del rostro de Anko)

Pero que dices?? Aléjate! (Anko sonrojada)

Ah ves que te pones ruborizada... (Azuma)

Cállense! Solo que... (Anko)

Que, que? (Kakashi)

Nada!! Mejor me voy a comer sola... (Anko se marcho)

Supongo que fuiste muy lejos Kakashi... (Kurenai)

Si... (Azuma)

...´´´´ (Kakashi)

_Allí me encontraba sola, comiendo las pequeñas albóndigas de siempre y mi té favorito, nada podía ser mejor, ah que tranquilidad el viento en Konoha soplaba con suavidad, casi podía decir que acariciaba mi rostro, ver la hojas de los árboles caer enfrente de mi me hacían acordarme de él... de su presencia, moví mi cabeza de un lado para el otro para no recordar, al tocar mi rostro sentí el calor de lo ruborizada que estaba con el solo hecho de pensar en él, suspiré y seguí disfrutando de mi almuerzo que tanto adoro, al los quince minutos veo un gusano, venir hacia mí, si era él, este tipo que tanto me saca de mis casillas, con su mirada despreocupada como si nada malo pasara, siempre con ese libro en mano que quien sabe las barbaridades que debe decir viniendo de Ero-sennin..._

Hey Anko baja ya de ese árbol, no estés enfadada, solo fue un chiste... (Kakashi)

Kakashi sensei... pero ha que has venido? Supongo que para burlarte de mí de nuevo ¿no? _Atiné a decirle eso, por que en realidad estaba enfadada, y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con él..._

No, Anko quería que hablemos de ti... (Kakashi)

De mi? _Perdón de mí?? Naaa! Este algo se trae! Ya tengo miedo... ¿_De qué?

Pues sobre tu antiguo sensei... se que no recuerdas mucho pero... no crees que es hora de recordar... (Kakashi completamente serio)

_Al escuchar salir de la boca de kakashi "De tu sensei" un escalofrío me invadió, no sabía que responderle, me había pegado donde más no quería recordar... me quedé como tonta mirando con ojos grandes a la nada, parecía controlada por algo..._

Anko!! Ya ves hablarte de él te deja tonta... mas de lo que eres... murmuró Kakashi por lo bajo...

Te escuché menos mal que no venias a burlarte de mi eh! _por favor que alguien me lo saque de encima! Inner: ya Anko no te hagas si disfrutas que te busque y te haga enojar!..Anko: No es cierto! Inner: Vaya que si lo es! _

No, no solo que te quedaste ahí mirando a la nada... ¿Vas a bajar? (Kakashi)

Si ya... _me baje del maldito árbol! _¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Pues comienza diciéndome ¿Qué sientes por el? (Kakashi!!)

Nunca te vi tan metido en lo que no te importa! A ver ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Te mandó Tsunade a interrogarme? _Ya me está hartando! Que tanto le interesa! _

No solo quería que me digas que sientes por él nada más... (Kakashi muy cerca mío)

No voy a decírtelo, eso es cosa mía Kakashi Hatake te estás metiendo demasiado!

Anko solo dímelo...

Que no! No entiendes por la buenas!

Tú entenderás?

Entender que??

_**De pronto me sentí acorralada entre el árbol en cual había sido estampada y el hombre que siempre cubre la mitad su rostro con esa máscara, sumergió delicadamente sus labios con los míos, no sabía si quitarlo o no, estaba confundida, en un momento tocó mis labios con su lengua como para introducirla en mi boca y ahí me enfadé, solo había alguien que podía hacer eso y justamente él no era...**_

Basta! Quítate Kakashi! Fuiste muy lejos!

Pero...si... (Kakashi)

Nada! no me vuelvas a hablar!

_**Allí me encontraba sola, otra vez, totalmente ofendida por el atrevido ese!, ¿Cómo pudo besarme sin preguntar?... Inner: Hola nena! Reacciona no ves que fue un impulso! Pobre Kakashi! Yo nunca vi que alguien por impulso te pregunte si quieres que te bese o no por favor! Te besan y ya!... De todos modos no puede tranzarme a si como así! Ni siquiera lo bese yo! El me faltó al respeto y no se lo voy a perdonar! En un momento cuando iba caminando por la aldea con mala cara entre a la tienda de Ramen y me encontré al gusano rubio, que tanto detesto...Bingo me dije!**_

Pero si es Anko Mitarashi! (Naruto)

Ah si gusano, estas más grande...

Y tú más vieja... (Naruto)

Pero porque no cierras tu boca pendejo! No puedo estar en ningún lado tranquila!

No te preocupes Anko yo ya me iba! Tengo que entrenar! Ahí te ves! (Naruto se fue)

Que te valla bien... bueno supongo que no tengo nada que hacer...

_**La noche había caído en Konoha y una lluvia intensa estaba mojándome, no tenía ganas de ir a mi casa... estaba triste... por un lado había echado a patadas a Kakashi, por otro estaba enojada... nose estoy tan confundida...yacía sentada sobre un árbol alto, con ramas que flameaban con el fuerte viento, podía ver los relámpagos sobre la aldea, y yo allí sola como una oveja perdida... era extraño pero deseaba con tanto anhelo estar allí, sola, mojada, y un poco desanimada, era extraño de mí ya que siempre sonrío, estoy alegre, soy un poco inmadura pero es parte de mí... pero ahora algo había cambiado, el beso de Kakashi me había hecho dudar sobre los sentimientos de mi sensei... pero no eso no debía pasar... **_

A la mañana siguiente Anko amaneció sobre el árbol, la lluvia continuaba pero no era muy intensa...

Anko! ¿Estás bien?

Mmm?? ... por dios me quedé dormida!

Anko...

Ya!

_**Al refregarme los ojos y desperezarme vi a aquel hombre que me había hecho dudar, allí estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, hablándome tranquilo...**_

¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no me hablaras! _ tuve que ser directa sino me estaba tomando del pelo!_

Anko... (Subió al árbol y se quedó enfrente de mí)Yo te pido disculpas... pero tu te negaste cuando yo iba a... (Kakashi)

No hables más! Ya está! Kakashi no me lo hagas más difícil! Yo amo a Orochimaru y nada va a cambiar!

_**En ese momento deje a Hatake solo, observándome como me alejaba de él, no podía soportar verlo... no podía...me dirigí a mi casa para cambiarme, ya que luego tenía que ir al despacho de Tsunade...**_

Capítulo 2: 

La misión de Kakashi Y Anko

_**No podía alejarme de ella... siempre me hago del distraído y el despreocupado... pero esta ves mis sentimientos se posaron sobre esta mujer, sobre Anko, pienso que si la molesto solo me hará alejarme aún más de ella, pero no pienso rendirme aunque le guste o no... No la obligaré a nada que no quiera pero si haré que se olvide de él, ese maldito que tantos problemas causó... él le hará daño estoy seguro y eso no lo voy a permitir, ahora me dirijo directamente al despacho de la quinta hokague, solo espero que no este durmiendo o de mal humor!**_

Tsunade...

Kakashi pasa... (Tsunade)

_**No podía esperar mejor sorpresa, allí estaba ella, mirándome sorprendida y con mala cara...**_

Yo me tengo que ir... (Anko)

No, hoy tengo una misión que asignarles... (Tsunade)

Una misión?? (Los dos a la ves)

Así es! Deben llevar estos pergaminos a la aldea de la arena... (Tsunade)

Ah y quien será mi compañero?? (Anko)

Pues Kakashi quien más? (Tsunade)

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! No Tsunade con él no!

_**Me sentí tan mal no podía respirar, ¿Porqué con él? Parecía apropósito! Genial tres días de viaje con Kakashi! Inner: Genial habrá que aprovechar Anko, además Orochimaru debe andar por ahí que se va a dar cuenta... Anko: Cállate! Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada sobre este tío!... Inner: Si claro lo que digas!**_

Anko!! Baja de las nubes! No hay objeción! Van los dos y punto! (Tsunade)

Bien... (Dije resignada)

Tomen entreguen esto lo antes posible! (Tsunade)

Muy bien nos vemos dentro de tres días! (Kakashi re contento!)

Si... (Me dije sin ganas)

_**Así alistamos todos las armas ninja en caso de ataque y no dispusimos a emprender el largo viaje, mientras saltábamos los altos árboles, un silencio nos dividía por completo, solo que él no dejaba de verme! Pensé que algún momento su cabeza quedaría estampada en algún árbol pero eso jamás sucedió... para mi mala suerte... en un momento me detuve ya estaba cansada y la tarde ya parecía más oscura... Kakashi aprovechó para hablarme...**_

Anko... podemos descansar aquí...

...

_**No pensaba contestarle! Solo me apoyé contra el árbol y me quedé ahí a recuperar fuerzas mientras tomaba un poco de agua...**_

Vas a condenarme por ese beso? Ya olvídalo... Anko!

_**Kakashi agarró mis hombros fuertemente junto con su mirada que penetraba mis ojos, su cuerpo cada ves más estaba apoyado sobre el mío... otra vez esa duda que no deseaba sentir... podía sentir que él comenzaba a tocar mi rostro de manera cariñosa y dulce, estaba helada, no reaccionaba... lo quería y no lo quería... Un ruido que provenía de un árbol me salvó de las garras de Kakashi...**_

¿Qué fue eso? ... Lo empujé y agarre mis sembon

No lo se pero un animal no era...

"¿Será él?... no, ni ahí, algún ninja ladrón seguro que si..." _**Pensaba mientras esperaba ansiosa el ataque...**_

En un momento los dos se vieron emboscados por diez ninjas, en medio de la oscuridad, claro que la batalla comenzó...

_**Miré a los cinco ninjas que estaban enfrente de mí, y lancé mis sembon a gran velocidad... mientras ellos se encargaban de esquivarlas salte por los árboles y realizé el fireball no jutsu, solo pulvericé a dos... los otros tres se abalanzaron hacia mí con Kunais en mano, golpee a uno y otro, estos no eran ninjas buenos, no necesitaba mucho chacra así que decidí agarrarlos con la técnica que mi sensei me enseño, "jutsu serpientes de sombras" con eso los estampé contra todo árbol que encontré de pie, por último les clavé varias sembon en sus pechos y fin del combate, al mirar un poco exhausta por la trucha batalla veo a kakashi sensei sentado como si nada hubiese pasado leyendo ese libro, con los ninjas que él había matado dispersos por el bosque, me indignó. Parecía que se burlaba de mí... no estaba equivocada!**_

Te tardaste mucho...

Oh discúlpame por hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo!

Mmm... Si...no importa... ¿En qué estábamos? Ah ya lo recuerdo...

Que??

_**Allí estaba de nuevo! Otra ves caí en sus garras como un ratón! Me tiró al suelo y me besó... si otra ves... pero esta ves algo me decía que no me soltaría tan fácilmente, su boca tocaba mis labios como si se deleitara con ellos, su lengua entró en mi boca, y no pude detenerlo el sostenía mis dos manos, desistí de besarlo pero poco a poco seguí su ritmo, hasta que el aflojó mis muñecas... allí los dos nos besamos, nose a donde queríamos llegar pero no nos deteníamos... Kakashi recorrió con su boca mi cuello... me excitaba tanto que hiciera eso... pero... ¿Qué paso con lo que sentía por mi sensei?... en ese momento solo pensaba en las manos de Kakashi que levantaban mi falda lentamente... pero... no pude... no deje que continuara...**_

No quítate! Los siento no puedo... yo...

Lo se, me dejé llevar... sigamos con la misión ya estamos bastantes atrasados...

Si... _Estaba roja como un tomate!_

Los dos ninjas por fin llagaron a la aldea sin ningún inconveniente...


End file.
